Lady Arina
by Jade Limill
Summary: Here is the promised story! Legolas and his wife. Hooks in with a new life to live. Sorta a prequel. Arina falls for the Prince of Mirkwood when she saves him from a life of slavery, but when he unexpectedly gets her pregnant, what will happen? AU COMPLET
1. Captured

**A/N: Okay, here is a little story I threw together for those of you curious as to how Legolas found a wife. It's sorta a prequel to A New Life To Live. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Legolas*sigh*, Mirkwood, the Iron Hills, or Thranduil*another sigh*. I don't own Middle Earth a.k.a. Arda, or any names on it. I own the names that you don't recoingnize. Don't sue.**  
  
Chapter 1: Captured  
  
**Legolas Greenleaf was walking through the woods of his homeland. He was with a small contingent of warriors, looking for what happened to messengers his father had sent out and had never reached their destination.  
  
They were nearing the borders near the Iron Hills, when the group fell into a pit that was very well covered. Nobody had seen it, they hadn't known of any traps like this.  
  
There were spikes at the bottom, impaling eight of the warriors and injuring the rest. Though the walls looked easy climbing, the frequent rain had left it mud that hands just sunk into. A net fell across the top of the trap when they landed.  
  
Legolas found his second-in-command, Galadnar, in the mud, suffering from a twisted ankle and a possibly broken wrist. Legolas himself had a deep cut on his leg and more cuts on his face. He was going to be sore in the morning.  
  
Galadnar, how many are alive and will make it through the night? The prince asked.  
  
Twelve are alive, but about four won't make it until morning. Hebril is dead, sir, his captain replied.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and slumped against the muddy walls. Hebril was his best friend, the one he had trusted most.   
  
Dusk was gathering fast, so Legolas decided to muster whoever was still alive. Once they were all gathered and accounted for, it turned out that losses were bad. Very bad. Sixty percent of their forces were dead, and the rest were injured. It was going to be a long night.   
  
Once darkness had closed in, the elves were able to get to sleep for a while. Suddenly voices were heard overhead.   
  
Hey Rahmir! Get yur filthy ass over here with that torch! I want to see what we caught today! Hurry up! Said a rough voice, waking the elves still alive.  
  
Let's see here, I think about eight or so are alive. Get them out of there. Drug them first! I don't want them knowing where our hideout is, or putting up a fight, the same voice said.  
  
Legolas could barely see the fog that came into the pit suddenly, even with his natural glow. His eyelids got heavy and then he fell unconscious.  
  
**A/N: Okay, I know, not much for the first chapter, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'll update soon, on both stories hopefully. Depends what mood I'm in. I am just making up names of people and towns and stuff, so don't sue me.**


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: Nothing really right now. The last chapter was sort of a filler, sorry about that. Now the action actually begins. This is going to be a long chapter too.   
  
Chapter 2: First Impressions  
  
**Legolas woke in a cell with the other seven living members of his contingent. His wounds had been cared for while he slept, and it looked like the others were the same.  
  
He looked at his surroundings. The walls were made of solid bars of iron on two sides, the front and the left side. The back and right wall were stone, the right had an iron grate in it, in which you could see led out to a hall, with shiny wooden floors. The bars were not connected to the ceiling at the top, but rather stopped with spikes on top about eight or nine feet up. No way to get out there. There was a simple wooden bench in the cell, and a pot.  
  
Outside, through the bars, was a flat stone floor, a bench against the wall and a grate on the other side of the room, where Legolas could see grass and flowers sticking through the bars. The rafters up above were of solid oak, and there was coiled rope hidden in corners so well that he almost missed them. He briefly wondered what they were for.  
  
When Legolas heard a groan, he drew his attention to the occupants in the cell. Asides the seven that came with him, there were also two of the messengers his father had snt to the Iron Hills. Their wounds were mending a little, but he could easily see that even their elven healing abilities had its limits. It looked like they had been starved also, which didn't help them at all.  
  
Prince Legolas, is that you? Asked one of the messengers, Nimrome.  
  
Aye, tis I, Legolas. Can you tell me what happened? Legolas answered.  
  
I'm afraid not, the elder elf began. I fell into a nest of spiders unawares, and was bitten before I could get out. I fell unconcious, and the next thing I know, I was here.  
  
Do you happen to know where here is? Legolas asked.  
  
I'm not sure, but according to the servants, we are somwhere near the Lonely Mountain. The drug that was used on us is _urorn. _The servants said that the prisoners are sold for slaves. We are going to be slaves if we don't get out of here, Nimrome said.  
  
If we are going to be slaves, then I'd rather none know that I am a prince, Legolas said.  
  
the elder said thoughtfully. We should give you a different name. Esgal perhaps?  
  
Aye, Esgal will do well for me. I shall tell the others of my new name. Is there anything else I should know? The prince, now named Esgal, asked.  
  
Aye, there is an escape planned. I know not where or when it shall take place, only that the servants will perform it soon.  
  
Hannon lle, mellon-nin, Esgal replied. {Thank you, my friend.}  
  
Just then, the into the big room opened, and a girl, about twenty-two, walked into the room, bearing a bowl of fruit, though not enough for all of them, and a pitcher of water, only three-quarters way full.  
  
The door banged shut behind her as a silver-haired man came in with her, bearing keys. The silver-haired man unlocked the cell door, and the woman walked in. Legolas noticed that they were careful not to touch, for some unknown reason.  
  
Hurry and tell them, Arina, we have not much time, the silver-haired man warned.  
  
Listen, all of you, the girl Arina, began. I will only tell you this once. There well be an escape attempt tonight. When you get the chance, run into the mountains. There will be a cave there, weel-marked, you can't miss it. Go there and stay in the back. You have until dawn to get there, or we shall leave without you.  
  
Arina, we have to go now, or they will be suspicious, the silver-haired man said urgently.  
  
Coming, Zane, she replied, turning back to the prisoners. Remember what I said, go at the first chance you get. You will know when the time is right.  
  
Zane and Arina took their leave, locking the cell back when they left. Legolas prepared to wait the day out under the grate in the cell.  
  
*****  
  
Arina was in etiquette classes, and failing horribly.  
  
Lady Arina, if you can not walk with a single book on your head, how do you expect to walk with six on your head for finals? You really are a troublesome girl. I don't know what King Peldel was thinking, letting common filth like you into my perfect classes. You've been nothing but a disgrace ever since, reprimanded her tutor, Mistress Hoggin.  
  
Yes, Mistress, came Arina's meek reply, but underneath she was seething. Her tutor had interrupted her daydreams, daydreams of a certain blonde-haired prisoner that she had caught a glimpse of.  
  
She tried hard to concentrate on keeping steady, but her rickety shoes made it near impossible. Finally, her mistress called the class to an end, and Arina was able to meet her friends in the halls.   
  
Somebody looks dreamy today, taunted Mikala, her friend. Who is it? Zane again? I pity you sometimes, what with the curse and all. Zekk has been wanting you for a long time now, you should see him soon.  
  
Oh Mikala, I wish I could see Zekk, but every time I see him, it gets harder to go away. I hear his pleadings in my dreams, and if I go again, I will surely claim him as my own. And if you must know, it is not Zane, it is someone completely different. He's a prisoner, she said.  
  
A prisoner? Arina, I hope for your sake that this is a passing thing. You are a runner, it is your job to get them back into Mirkwood, nothing more, nothing less. It is likely you will never see him again after this escape. Even if he likes you back and wants to take you with him, want will come of Zekk? He will go to a labor came when he is twelve, like all the other men, never knowing his mother. Do you want that? Oh, please Arina, let this be a passing thing. Please. . . Her friend pleaded.  
  
We shall see. Time will tell, it always does. Do you have the note? Arina abruptly changed the subject.  
  
Here. It tells the signal, the escape route and the exact time,Mikala said, handing Arina the note. As they passed the grate in the floor, Arina dropped the note and kicked it in, hoping it would fall into the right hands.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas had been dozing lightly when he was hit in the face with a piece of parchment. He awoke abruptly and aught it before it was forever ruined on the damp floor of his cell.  
  
He opened it to find a map, with an escape route, a time, and the words `fly like an eagle' on it. Nimrome studied it and remarked that the words must be the signal and the time was exactly the time it was to go off. They must use the planned escape route.  
  
*****  
  



	3. Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape   
That night, there was a feast for some poor girl's birthday. Arina felt sorry for the girl, for she knew of the king's gift, having a turn herself before. The gift he only gave to virgins.  
  
Mikala started singing as Arina ran down the stairs to the dungeon. She had to get there in time. She slammed the door open, nearly colliding with Alda, her sister.  
  
Careful, Arina. What if I were Zane? I would have died! Go down the stairs more slowly. We still have time, her sister reprimanded her as they pulled the grate out of the wall.  
  
Alda gave Arina a boost onto a rock jutting out the wall strategically. Arina made her way up the wall, steeping on rocks purposly positoned like that.  
  
When she got to the rafters, she unconciously made the motion for picking up her skirts, only to realize that she was wearing suede pants and a tight, longsleeved suede shirt. She suddenly felt uncomfortable at the massive amount of cleavage showing. She tugged her shirt up and continued walking along the piece of wood underneath her.  
  
She reached the point above the cell, looked down and held her breath. There sitting on the bench and smiling up at her, was the blonde elf.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the chorus of music swell up, so loud it reached down into the dungeons.  
  
_It's time to fly, fly away,  
Come what may,  
Fly like an eagle,  
Just fly, fly away  
  
_She threw down the rope into the cell and another rope outside the cell, hoping they were strong enough to climb. Their wounds were not completely healed yet.  
  
Fortunely, everyone was strong enough to climb up and slide down. Arina led them through the grate and pointed them in the direction of the cave.  
  
Get there before dawn, and stay down. We will come when we can, the girl whispered.  
  
When all were through, Alda helped her replace the grate, then she changed and headed back to the girl's party, sure the girl was not enjoying it about now.  
  
On the way back, she stopped by a room with baby toys strewn about. In the bed lay a four year old boy, with blonde hair, his blue eyes closed in sleep.  
  
Sleep, my son, she whispered. For tomorrow will be a busy day.  
  
Legolas and Nimrome finally stumbled through the brush and finally reached the cave, collapsing just inside. They had been running for nearly three hours without stopping, and their abused bodies demanded a rest.  
  
Legolas counted. Everyone had arrived safely, thanks for the elven sign for safety carved on top of the doorway.  
  
He leaned his head against the wall. He was no longer thinking about his surroundings, but instead of curly blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Of a young human girl.  
  
He was mildly surprised to see food thrust into his hands and a command to eat. He did so, but continued to think of Arina.  
  
Dawn was creeping near, and Legolas knew that they would have to move soon or they would be found. That was the last thing they wanted.  
  
Miraculously, no searchers came their way. They had moved back into the deep part of the cave.  
  
Later that night, Legolas spotted Arina making her way over to the cave. She gave them food and stood at the mouth of the cave while they ate.   
  
Legolas came up behind her when he had finished eating.  
  
When are we going? He asked.  
  
We are going when everyone is finished eating and the sun sets completely. I will lead you, she said quietly.  
  
Thank you, Lady Arina, Legolaas responded.  
  
It appears you know my name, but yours I know not, Arina replied.  
  
Forgive me, I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, at your service, he said, bowing slightly to the beautiful girl.  
  
It is wonderful to meet you Prince Legolas, she answered, curtsying slightly to the noble.  
  
****A/N: Okay, I hope this format is easier to read. Thank you maz, who pointed this slight error to me. I've also decided to cut this chapter in half, as I had to rewrite it all. Therefore, I am taking off the next chapter and replacing it. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Jade Limill**


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4  
  
BR  
BR  
When everyone had eaten, Arina took them out of the cave and expertly led them throuh the forest. It was a good thing she knew the way by heart now, or she would have become hopelessly lost in the mountains and forests, for she had been talking to Legolas the whole way.BR  
BR  
Near dawn, they reached a small cabin made of logs. It had small windows in it, but it had plenty of them. Everyone went inside, where a fire was started in the hearth, and a small breakfast cooked from supplies already in the cabin.BR  
BR  
Arina layed out her bedroll next to Legolas', near the fireplace.BR  
BR  
He smiled at her before falling asleep. She watched his open eyes for a few minutes before closing her own. She realized with a jolt that this infatuation with Mirkwood's royal would not go away, even if it meant heartbreak for her. Her heart had suffered before, when the curse had been placed upon her and her beloved, and now Zekk was the only thing of his she was able to touch.BR  
BR  
(Dream)BR  
BR  
IArina was back in the dungeon, erasing all traces of the last escape plan. She was on clean-up duty, instead of being a runner like she usally was, because of her recent pregnancy.BR  
BR  
Zekk was upstairs, sleeping. Alda was watching him.BR  
BR  
Zane opened the door, coming in and sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. They quickly deepened the kiss, Arina throwing down her broom.BR  
BR  
Excuse me for breking up the love couple, a sinister voice said.BR  
BR  
They stopped kissing and backed up against the wall, away from the figure.BR  
BR  
What do you want, Zeith? Zane asked his brother.BR  
BR  
I want you to never touch again, and I know how to do it. I am not afraid to kill my own kin to accomplish it. He said as they backed even farther from him.BR  
BR  
Zeith waved his hands and started chanting. A white energy ball appeared in his hands. It divided and he flung a ball at each of them.BR  
BR  
Mark me words, Zane and Arina. Touch each other and Zane shall die, whether it be by accident or purpose, Zane will die.BR  
BR  
He turned and vanished.BR  
BR  
Arina was on the floor sobbing. Don't touch me! I don't want you to die! She cried to him. BR  
BR  
I'm sorry Arina. I never meant for it to be this way, he said softly, walking out the door. They never touched again. Zekk was the only thing they had of each other. A bastard. But he was still their pride and joy.BR  
BR  
(End of Dream)BR  
BR  
/IArina woke to Afternoon sunlight shining through the windows. Legolas was watching her, still laying down next her.BR  
BR  
Good afternoon, he said softly. Bad dream?BR  
BR  
Arina then noticed the tears coursing down her face. BR  
BR  
Bad memories, she corrected just as softly, drying her tears. She and Zane had gotten together for the first time in this cabin, had shared a bed for the first time.BR  
BR  
They ate a cold dinner, then set out for the elven realm once again.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Legolas found himself growing closer to Lady arina each minute he was with her. He made excuses to travel by her side, to sleep with her.BR  
BR  
One thing hewas sure of, though. Whatever happened, he would tell her of his feelings for her before he went into Mirkwood. He would tell her that very night.BR  
BR  
When morning came, they came to another log cabin. They ate a small breakfast from the cabin's supplies once again, and once again, He rolled out his bedroll next to hers.BR  
BR  
Lady Arina, may I talk to you outside, alone? He asked her.BR  
BR  
Of course, Legolas, she said and they went outside. What is it?BR  
BR  
Arina, I have come to value your companionship on this journey, and I. . . er, well, I. . . I want you to know that I love you, and you might not return my affections, but I wanted you to know.BR  
BR  
Legolas, I also have come to value your companionship, but I think that I have loved you since I first met you, in that drab cell. I didn't know if you would return my feelings, so I kept my silence. I love you, and nothing can change that. Nothing.BR  
BR  
Legolas didn't know who started it, only that they kissed, and kissed, and kissed when they finally got back inside. All of the other elves were asleep, and none woke when they laid down and made out.BR  
BR  
BR  
BA/N: Okay, first of all, I like the word okay, incase you haven't noticed. LOL. Anyway, I realize that Legolas' name means Greenleaf and is not in fact Greenleaf, but hey, I like it a lot better, and I used his true last name also, so don't kill me for that./BBR  
/FONTBR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML**


	5. Twister

Legolas was awake when Arina woke up, as usual. Arina quickly got dressed in the clotes Legolas handed her.  
  
Arina went outside and looked at the sky, which was black, with no hint of moon or stars. Lightning flashed across the sky, though rain had yet to pour down.  
  
When she got inside, she announed that they would not be moving that night, the weather was too bad. Several groans followed, and she thought she heard a sigh or too of relief. She would have to try and cut backon the pace.  
  
There was still food in the cabin, so they ate from it, and Arina had some of the strongest wath the sky in case of emergency.  
  
The night passed slowly, for there was nothing to watch except the sky.  
  
Around noon, Arina was awakened from a deep sleep, full of dreams about being with Legolas.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"The sky is getting worse. None of us have seen the like before, and we wondered if you knew of it," Nimrome replied to her.  
  
Arina got up and looked out the window. All she could see were black clouds, swirling around, not yet touching the ground. It took her a few minutes to comprehend what she was seeing.  
  
When she finally did, she ordered everyone out of the cabin, and down into a ravine. She had forgotten the strange weather this area was frequented with.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in the ravine. Many were grumbling when the wind suddenly picked up and they were forced to get down een lower in the ravine.  
  
Everyone saw the cabin fly over their heads, though only Arina could believe it. Debris fell down on them as they vcurled up there. Finally it stopped.  
  
No one had died, but there were injuries everywhere, though minor ones. They continued on their way that night, and the next day, they saw the borders of Mirkwood.  
  
Arina and Legolas had been sleeping soundly since the second night, and though everyone noticed, no one said anything.  
  
--------------------  
  
When Legolas and the others reached the borders of his home, he hesitated. He wanted so much to stay with Arina, yet he had a duty as his fathger's only child and heir to the throne.  
  
"Go Legolas, you are needed here and I am neede back home. Go, and acept what few preciious moments we have had together," Arina decided for him.  
  
He knew she was right, so he kissed her long and deep, he didn't care who saw.  
  
With that he said farewell to her and went into the woods towards the ElvenKing's Halls.  
  
--------------------  
  
Arina arrived home four days later, without event, though she was sure the path was flooded from her tears by then.  
  
Mikala and Alda tried to sooth her, but she would have none of it. The only one who could quiet her was her precious son, Zekk.  
  
Her moods became unperdictable, she would only eat certain foods, and she was sick much of the time. No one knew what was wrong with her. . .   
  
---------------------------------------------- A/N: What do you think is wrong with Arina,and will they ever get together? Trust me, this is not the end. . . .  
  
Sapphiregurl11- Thank you so much, i really appreciate your review. 


	6. Problems

A/N: Okay, I am seriuosly begging you guys here, REVIEW!!! I have only one so far, and if I do not get more, I will be forced to not update until I get at least three. Okay, Story time. . .   
  
**Chapter 5: Problems  
Arina laid down once again that night, feeling terrible. She had felt terrible since she had left Legolas at the borders of Mirkwood. She thought of that night, two months ago. And the past two months.  
  
She hadn't felt this terrible since she was pregnant with Zekk. No. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be pregnant. Could she? If she was, then the father could only be one person. Legolas.  
  
She began to feel scared. What if someone found out? She could be put to death for talking to an elf. Not to mention having sex with one.   
  
She couldn't tell anyone. That much she was sure of. She could run away. She could live in a cabin on the way to Mirkwood.  
  
Then she remebered that she had to lead another escape the next night. She could send a message to Legolas. She got up to write it, telling him everything.  
  
Nimrome was in the dungoen once again, he could take it to Legolas. She started her letter.  
  
_Dear Legolas,  
This is Arina. There is something you should know about me. About us.  
  
_  
  
Legolas was having trouble concentrating on his duties, as he had for the past two months. Right now he was in a meeting about reinforcing the borders of the realm.  
  
His father had not been happy about the reports of the messengers he had sent out. Therefore, the meetings had been gooing on nearly every day for the past two months.  
  
His father was not happy about Legolas falling in love with Arina, either. He had told Legolas that Arina could stay with them the next time she came to their borders. But only because he didn't want his son to fade.  
  
Legolas had sent Nimrome out to get captured on purpose, knowing Arina would lead the escape attempt. He could only hope he had done the right thing.  
  
****A/N: That's all for now. Please review!  
  
Jade Limill**


	7. Solutions

Chapter 7: Solutions  
  
Arina sat down as Mikala fed the fire.  
  
"Feanor woke up a few minutes ago. You were not here to feed him. He's quiet now, but it's only a matter of time. Where were you?" Her sister asked.  
  
"I was watching the Southwest. And the Northeast. We got away too easily," Arina replied wearily.  
  
"Arina you are pushing yourself too hard too soon. You just had your babies two days ago. You are not recovered enough to go far. And your children need you," Mikala reprimanded as she handed one of the twins, Rachel, to Arina.  
  
"I know, Mikala, but they also need a proper home, not some cabin on the track. They a proper home. They need a father. They need everything I cannot give them. I have done what I can, everyone has done what they can.   
  
"But it is not enough and you know it. You can't stay out here with me for much longer. Your excuse of visiting your aunt is not going to keep much longer. If anyone finds out you have seen me, you will be labeled a traitor, as I am already," Arina said, nursing her daughter.  
  
"I will stay out here as long as I can, for you and your babes. I will not let anyone here die. I shall go to Mirkwood and get the Prince and drag him back by his hair if it will save you." Mikala said as she spooned stew into two bowls, giving one to Arina and keeping one for herself.  
  
"I'm sure you won't have to do that Mikala. Please, promise me you will leave next week. Promise me, Mikala, please."  
  
"I promise, Arina. I will leave next week. No sooner, though," Mikala replied, forming a plan in her mind.  
  
  
  
Legolas paced back and forth in front of his father.  
  
"Legolas, sit down. I like this floor and will not take well to having another groove in it," Thranduil said, referring to the one near Legolas that he himself had put there pacing when his son had gone missing almost a year ago.  
  
"I fear I can not, Adar. It is not safe for Arina at the castle. She can't hide the fact that the child is a half-elf for long. It is only a matter of time before she is labeled a traitor, perhaps she already was and was forced to flee. I beseech you, Adar, send a messenger to bring her here, where it is safe. I have never asked anything from you, but let me now have this one thing," the prince said, kneeling before the king.  
  
"Legolas, ion-nin, I will grant you this boone, but only if it be someone you would trust with your life, for that is who you should trust with the life of your child and soon to be wife." Thranduil replied as Legolas looked up at his father in puzzlement. "Surely you did not expect to not marry her?"  
  
"I expected to marry her, though I never expected to have your blessing in this," Legolas replied.  
  
"Legolas, trust your heart. I know you would not have been with her had it not been love. I trust your decisions, and I expect to have a grandchild here by next month, so I suggest you hury up and send that messenger." Thranduil smiled as Legolas ran off with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ai, my son, you have grown too quickly, or not quickly enough. I can never tell with you."  
  
  
  
Nimrome ran towards the castle that loomed on the horizon. That was were his destination was. That was where the princess and her child stayed.  
  
Suddenly, hands caught him and pulled him behind a tree. Moments later, a guard on horseback came past, looking around with torches and lanterns that sputtered in the rain. He wondered breifly who they were looking for.  
  
When the guards passed, he was released and he turned around to see a man standing there. The man looked familar, and Nimrome slowly realized this was Zane, one the humans that had helped him before.  
  
"I have come to bear the Princess and her child to safety," Nimrome whispered.  
  
"I fear it is too late. She fled not three months ago, to the track, when she was branded a traitor. I can take you to the beginning, but from there on, you're on your own. Arina and Mikala should be in one of the cabins. I don't know which one. She keeps moving. You'll have to find her yourself," Zane said, taking Nimrome to the cave and shoving a map in his hand.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Nimrome asked.  
  
"I have a son, barely three years old. The King would have him kill elves. I would rather he not. I welcome any chance to rebel against the King. And any chance to get Arina away from him. Your prince is not the only one who loves her," Zane replied, then left.  
  
Nimrome started his search of the cabins along the track.  
  
  
  
I hear hoofbeats," Mikala said. "Hide in the closet, I will see who it is, claiming to be on my way home."  
  
Arina nodded and brought the twins with her when she walked into the big closet. Mikala ran out to offer the guard aplace to stay for the night and her excuses. Then she realized that this guard had pointed ears, and no beard.  
  
"Is Arina here? I am Nimrome, loyal messenger of His Highness, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I have orders concerning her."  
  
"You will not see her until, I hear your orders and decide if they're to my liking," Mikala shot back.  
  
"Nimrome arched an eyebrow and said, "Very well then, I am to convey the Princess and her child to Mirkwood, where she shall marry the prince and live. May I see her now?"   
  
"You really will take her to Mirkwood to marry the Prince?" Mikala questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, if it takes my life, I would see her inside the borders of Mirkwood," Nimrome said seriously.  
  
"Come on in, then and in the morning you shall take her and her children to Mirkwood with you," Mikala said, leading him in.  
  
"Children?" Nimrome said, as he had been told she had a child.  
  
"Yes, she had twins," Mikala replied." Arina, come out, Help is here!"   
  
Arina stepped out of the closet and handed Rachel over to Mikala, keeping Feanor for herself.  
  
"Nimrome, I am glad you are here. What news is there of Mirkwood?" Arina asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Good news, Milady. I have orders to take you to Mirkwood to marry the Prince. And for you to bring your children also, or die trying," Nimrome answered.  
  
Arina smiled at him. "It is late. Why don't we start out in the morning, so that we may have more daylight?"  
  
"An excellent idea, Princess," Nimrome replied.  
  
"Do you have to call me Princess?" Arina asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mikala spread out her and Arina's bedrolls while Nimrome spread out his. Soon they were all asleep, awaiting the morning when, for the first time in nearly a year, Arina would be happy when Mikala wasn't.  
  
A/N: Everything's coming together finally. If you would like to read the actual story of Rachel, I am writing it, and it's called A New Life To Live. It's a LOTR Animorphs crossover, though I don't think you have to read the Animorphs serie to figure out what's going on. I explain almost everything.  
  
Replies:  
  
fallenangel3490- I think I've killed enough elves for now, so I just skipped ahead seven months, to after she had her babies. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Lili- I'm Sorry! Please don't jump into a volcano1 it will be a happy ending, I swear!  
  
maz- Sure, sorry about that. I'm using a different program now.  
  
sapphire-gurl11- Question. What happened? Why are you know longer reviewing? Do just hate me? Or is it my stories? lol, j/k. Thanks for reviewing! 


	8. Travel

Chapter 8: Travel  
  
Nimrome helped Arina onto his horse and then mounted up behind her. Mikala started on her way back with her belongings. Arina held her son while Nimrome held her daughter while trying to steer the horse.  
  
"Where did you get the horse?" Arina asked.   
  
"I took it from one of the guards when they weren't looking, Princess," Nimrome responded.  
  
"Oh," Arina said.   
  
"Why did you name your son F'anor?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"I had a dream, where Namo told me to. I have always been faithful to the Valar and intend to stay so. I have no reason to doubt them." Arina replied.  
  
"I agree. The Valar have plans that are beyond our knowledge," Nimrome thought out loud. "You did well in naming them."  
  
" Thank you," Arina said, which was followed by silence for a time.  
  
,,,]  
  
"We are nearly there," Nimrome said fter a while, and sure enough, the borders of Mirkwood was in sight.  
  
They had been traveling for two days, and would be glad for the respite. Erfalas, a guard at the time, showed them a warm talan for the night.  
  
Nimrome and Erfalas talked quietly while Arina slept by her children.  
  
"Nimrome, you should hurry back to the palace with all speed. Children should not be out of the protective ring for long. There are rumors that darkness is growing. The Prince is nervous. He thinks something might happen to her. I was lucky enough to get on guard duty. He needs to know she is safe." Erfalas said quietly.  
  
"I agree. I would that we ride at first light. We should be at the palae by nightfall if we hurry." Nimrome replied just as quietly. They both knew that Arina and the twins needed their sleep.  
  
"Then ride with haste. There are whispers of things, like giant spiders, coming soon." Erfalas replied.  
  
"I will. Be safe, gwador [sworn brother]," Nimrome responded as he laid down to sleep.  
  
"And you, gwador," Erfalas said as he went outside to guard their sleep.  
  
  
  
At dawn, Nimrome and Arina rode out with the children. Arina watched the scenery with growing fascination as they went on.  
  
Suddenly, Spiders appeared and attacked them. Nimrome drew his sword and Aina a silver dagger, though each knew that they had no chance while carrying the twins.   
  
Arrows suddenly whizzed through the air and killed the spiders. Eight elves stepped out to help them. Arina put her dagger back, and Nimrome his sword.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Nimrome Kelerion," Dael, the leader called out, while others retrieved their arrows.  
  
"And you, Dael Ernenion," Nimrome returned bitterly. It was no secret that they did not see eye to eye most times.  
  
"The Prince awaits," Dael said, leading the party to the palace, which they reached shortly after nightfall.  
  
It was then that Arina was given a small glimpse of her enormous home. The Halls of the ElvenKing. . . .  
  
  
  
A/N: This is just a filler, I know, but I wanted to wait until the next chapter for them to get married. PLease review, it makes me happy, and muses come faster. Which means more chapters come faster. Thanks,  
  
Jade Limill  
  
Replies:  
  
Marpessa- I did. That's why this is AU.  
  
lexi22- Triplets? Cool! I love twins and triplets. Probably because I don't have any. . . but thanks for the review!  
  
Lili- Awesomely bad? Umm.. . .thanks. I think this is one of my best reviews!  
  
Tethys- First Mikala is not an elf, she's human. Second, Rachel is an elvish name. The rules of elvish grammer say that an "o" becomes an "a" when made plural, then add "el". .. . Star of the Horses is the tranlation. Third, Feanor was reincarnated. I'll make it clearer why in the sequel, A New Life To Live. Thanks for the review. 


	9. WeddingEpilogue

A/N: Long time, no see, I know. I've been busy all summer, and the lack of plot bunnies didn't help. I know absolutly nothing about elvish weddings. I'm basing it off of a wedding from the Renessiance. A little. This is the last chapter.  
Chapter 9: Wedding "Are you ready?" King Thranduil asked his son, fully knowing the answer.  
"No. But then, who is? Could you make the ceremony go faster?" Legolas asked, also knowing the answer.  
"Of course not. Then you wouldn't be fully bonded, and there would be a scandel."  
The king left his son to finish getting ready on his own. He had arrangments of his own to make. #  
"My Lady, please hold still! this dress will never get finished in time if you don't quit moving!" The handmaiden reprimanded.  
"Sorry, Malanna. I'm just so excited! I can't wait to get married!" Arina replied happily. Malanna shook her head and started working on the bride's hair.  
Arina's golden locks were braided and wrapped around her head, then pinned in place. Her ivory colored dress lay around her like a nest while she sat. Her face was colored by the richest make-ups and she wore satin slippers. Finally, Malanna deemed her ready, giving her a bouquet of woodland flowers.  
#  
Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of the apparation before him. Arina had never looked so beautiful.  
"We are gathered here today to witness this union before the Valar," Thranduil started.  
Arina could barely remember her lines. Legolas was so handsome in his bridegroom's regalia. And he was looking at her like she was Luthien herself. "May the Valar bless this union." Thranduil finished at long last. Legolas lifted her veil and kissed her. then he took her hand, and with a mischeivous twinkle in his eyes, ran down the aisle with her running after. They didn't stop until their chamber doors.  
Legolas picked up his new wife, and walked her across the threshold. So began a new saga in the lives of the Mirkwood Royals.  
#  
A/N: Yes, short, I know, but it's more of an epilogue than an actual chapter. Replies:  
Little Birdie- Actually, I believe elves use the meaning of their first name as the last name. Thanks for reviewing!  
Dalamar- Actually, I was going to have her children do that. It starts with Zekk, then Rachel joins in. Unfortunately, the Ellimist stepped in just when they were on the verge of getting it. . . But that comes later in the other story.  
Carcilwen Thorned-Rose- Actually, This is a colony that seperated from other Edain. They made up different names and are a completely different culture. They also live longer than the Dunedain. 


End file.
